


Confidence

by jams_fics



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Trans Bilbo Baggins, Trans Fíli, Trans Male Character, Trans Thorin Oakenshield, development of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jams_fics/pseuds/jams_fics
Summary: Bilbo was used to having to hide his body from others. Though Hobbits were generally kind and well-mannered, they had certain opinions on tradition. Being a man in a female body was quite untraditional to them, so people like Bilbo were not treated too kindly when discovered. Thus, Bilbo was terrified to find out how unmannered dwarves would treat him if he were to undress in front of them. But, Bilbo had to bathe! Luckily, Bilbo found confidence from an unexpected source: Fíli, the beloved nephew of the dwarf Bilbo feared most.





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty short fic, but I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. It's not my first fanfiction posted, but it has been a while. Sorry about how little Thilbo this is, but their feelings are just developing in this. I just love the concept of Fíli and Bilbo bonding.

"We're stopping here to bathe and then rest for the night," Thorin's voice rumbled through the Company's ears.

A rush of relief surged through Bilbo. He was absolutely filthy, covered in troll snot, mud, and days of sweat. A wash was just what he needed to lift his disheartened spirit. Then, Bilbo caught an eye of Nori and Bofur stripping down without an ounce of shame to race to the river. A pang of panic struck Bilbo's chest. Suddenly, his wrappings felt way too tight. Now, Bilbo did not bind his chest near enough to flatten it; he wrapped his chest for support without having to wear feminine undergarments. The wrappings hid his large chest well enough under his many layers. Plus, his pudgy frame did well to make his chest seem proportionate. He passed quite well this way.

However, to undress! Bilbo felt faint at the idea. His loose chest would well enough out him. Not to mention his lack of...traditional male parts. Oh, how the dwarves would rib him! Even Hobbits, who were generally a kind and polite species, mocked people like Bilbo. Some went so far to evict them. Bilbo shuttered to think of what these unruly, unmannered, macho gang of dwarves would do in comparison. As he was already on Thorin's bad side, he could not risk being found out.

As Bilbo contemplated his options, the rest of the Company, sans Thorin, had begun to bathe. A shriek from Kili snatched Bilbo's attention from his thoughts and onto the dwarves. Fili had jumped onto his brother's back and was clawing at the brunette's closed hands.

"Get off of me, you oaf!" Kíli grunted.

"Give me back the soap, beard-tugger!"

"Boys!" Thorin grumbled loudly behind Bilbo, making the Hobbit jump.

Bilbo feared for the brothers' lives.

"Behave," Thorin instructed, and though he still grumbled, there was a hint of fond amusement in his voice that made his nephews smile. 

Kíli opened his hands, and Fíli grabbed the soap from them as he slid onto his feet. Once Bilbo saw the heir's body, he gasped lightly and stared with widened eyes. The eldest nephew of Thorin Oakensheild had breasts like Bilbo. The otherwise respectable hobbit glanced lower to confirm his suspicions with a blush. Yes, Fíli had also been born in a female body. Well, that was assuming dwarves were similar to Hobbits in that regard. Bilbo was too busy thinking over this to notice the blonde's slight frown as he moved behind his brother.

Suddenly, there was a painful grip on his shoulder. "Is there a problem, burglar?" Thorin whispered threateningly.

Bilbo shakily turned towards him. "No, no," he squeaked.

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "Does my sister-son bother you, halfling?" Thorin interrogated, dangerously close to Bilbo's frightened face.

Bilbo swallowed and attempted to straighten himself under the undying grip on his shoulder. He met Thorin's eyes, defiantly. He wanted to make his point clear. "No, he does not."

Thorin's features twisted into confusion for a moment before returning to his normal scowl. "Then, bathe," he commanded with a slight push.

Bilbo stumbled for a moment before gathering himself. He turned to the river and saw all of the Company's eyes on him. Normally, Bilbo would refuse to undress under any scrutiny, but he had to prove himself. Knowing everyone was watching, Bilbo focused on the trees as he shakily but calmly undressed in silence. Once naked, he knew he was visibly shaking as he marched into the river. Bilbo made his way to Fíli, met his wide eyes, and pointedly asked, "Are you finished with that soap?" He failed at smothering his proud smirk at what he had just done.

Fíli stared with mouth slightly agape for a moment before returning the smirk. "I am. Here you go, Mister Boggins," he handed over the bar.

Bilbo took it with a nod and began to bathe. The others had yet to speak, and he felt extremely awkward in the heavy silence. 

Luckily, Kíli spoke up. "Hey! I was next!" He was grinning through the protest.

"Elders first, Kíli," Bilbo explained.

"I'm older than you!"

"Not mentally, obviously," Fíli thumped him on the back.

Kíli tackled him, and the other dwarves either chuckled and ignored them or cheered and chanted them on.

Bilbo had never felt more comfortable bathing in front of others. 

Thorin still stood rooted on the shore. He had feared that the halfling shared men's opinion of people like Fíli. That fear had washed away once he saw Bilbo undress. 'Ah,' he thought. 'He was not disgusted; he was relieved.' Thorin began to understand the hobbit's need for privacy and fear of others. He also had to begrudgingly accept that the burglar had shown much strength and bravery to reveal himself in such a manner. After all, Thorin knew exactly how that felt as the Company had to be informed of his own status.

Though Thorin was annoyed at his sister-sons' childish behavior, he was glad that no tension lingered. With a fond shake of his head, the king removed his clothes and waded over to the boys. He was hyperaware of the hobbit's eyes following him. 

Thorin yanked Kíli and Fíli apart. "Enough," he growled. Though, he ruffled their hair afterward.

Bilbo could not stop staring at the dwarf king. He was shocked to find out that Thorin was like him. That they shared those struggles. That the king had to bear that burden along with his many others. It made Bilbo's heart ache to think of the extra pain the exiled king must have faced, but Thorin wore his body well. Very well. Bilbo flushed red as he realized that the king's body was as ruggedly handsome as his face. Thorin didn't try to hide his bountiful breasts or any part of him. His confident posture, determined face, chiseled muscles, and coarse hair marbled together into something Bilbo had never dreamed of. It gave Bilbo hope...as well as other feelings.

Thorin noticed the pretty flush running down the hobbit's neck and chest. "Burglar," he rumbled. The jump he received made him smirk in satisfaction. "Are you finished with the soap?"

Bilbo nodded and coughed to get his voice. "Here you go, Master Oakenshield." Miraculously, the soap landed in Thorin's hands despite his shaky toss. 

"Oh, come on!" Kíli groaned.


End file.
